Violent Love
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Bella goes to her ten year high school reunion. what happens? How does Bella React? Will she let someone in and let down the walls she's had up for so long? R&R *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- BPOV-

"We are going to do this a little bit differently. We gave you a number on the way in. We will pick numbers randomly and when you number is called you come up and tell us your name and occupation."

I internally groaned. Almost everyone from our year was there and out of all of them I was the one who changed the most. Some died and other who I never would have dreamed became famous.

"We will start with number 166." Said the new principle of Forks high. A man that looked like he got whiter rather than tanner. When he was about to start talking the back doors opened and in walked an older version of Alice and… HIM! How is that possible? It sounded like I wasn't the only one who looked. All the girls were swooning over him…well every girl except me. I was fighting an internal battle. One side of me wanted to run into his arms, while the other was saying:

_are you kidding? He doesn't want you. He told you himself._

The principle cleared her throat. "Who has a Mr. Cullen, and a Mrs. Hale sitting at there table?"

She asked I looked away but took a sharp intake of breath as everyone at my table was raising their hands. This is going to be an interesting high school reunoin.

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? Should I keep going let me know!**


	2. You Have Got To Be Kidding me!

Previously-

This is going to be an interesting high school reunion.

Now- EPOV-

As we walked up to the table we were to sit at a familiar scent wafted towards us, only this time it didn't make my mouth pool with venom, which meant only one thing. She was a vampire. Once we sat down I saw her and shamelessly ogled her. I was brought out of my ogling by the principle's voice that rang out saying:

"Wait, if any of you have your uniforms why don't you go grab them, and change into them. Then when its your turn you will go up introduce yourself and answer a few questions."

Bella got up and walked out the doors I had to go through as well. I went at vampire speed to my car got my lab coat, slipped it on, and ran to her car putting my hands on the top of her car, trapping her there.

"Bella." I said. Though it sounded like a sigh. Then I pressed my lips gently to hers. Once I released her lips I laid my forehead on hers and said quickly:

" I missed you love. I'm so sorry I lied to you that day in the woods. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you. I have always loved you. I left to protect you and that ended up being the worst mistake in all my years of living." I explained quickly, knowing she believed me that day in the woods. Just the thought of her doubting my love for her pained my non-beating heart.

"Please don't lie to me. My hearts been through enough." She said, her onyx eyes haunted.

BPOV-

I wanted to believe the words he said, more than I'd care to admit, but whenever I started to I kept seeing what happened to my family two years ago after they promised not to leave me. It was still hard to believe that was two years ago. It felt like yesterday that… that event happened.

" Bella, love. I'm not lying. I love you. Talk to me. I see your holding something in. Let me help." He said. His eyes pleading. I knew his family would want to know this as well. I took a deep breath and told him:

" I would like to not tell this more than once, plus we should get back to the reunion." I said.

"Your right. Go change. I'll see you back at the table." He said, though it looked like it pained him to say it. He pecked me on the lips and headed back in. I sighed and changed into my uniform at vampire speed.

I walked back into the reunion and the principle addressed me.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss. Swan." the principle stated.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my Tazer." I lied easier than I did ten years ago.

"Well very well, take your seat. Go on Miss Mallory." Said the principle.

I sat down next to Edward and turned to face the stage were Lauren was glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes, thinking on how she still wasn't over that. It was ten years ago.

"As I was saying. I'm Lauren Mallory and I am an actress." She smiled smugly. I snorted to softly for the humans to hear. Edward and Alice looked at me questioningly. I snickered at them.

"What? Have you been under a rock? She's a porn star. She's the BIGGEST porn star in the industry." I said to them. Alice giggled while Edward grimaced.

"What?" I asked him.

She is thinking what it would be like if I was in her next movie and we had to… basically she is undressing me with her mind." He said grimacing again.

I giggled, but stopped when the next number was called.

"Number 23."

Alice stood up and walked up on stage and said:

"Hi, Alice Hale here. I'm a fashion Designer." She said, with a big smile. I shook my head with a big smile on my face. Same old Alice.

"Thank you Alice." Said the principle when no one asked Alice any questions. Then she called out: "Number 45."

A woman with light brown hair got up on stage and introduced herself: " Hello, I'm Angela Cheney. I own the orphanage here in Forks with Ben." I smiled at that. A hand went up.

"Yes?" Angela asked, pointing to him.

"Are there any kids there related to anyone here?" Asked, who I assumed to be, Mike. Angela thought for a moment before she said.

"Yes actually. Bella, are you here?" I raised my hand. "Yes, do you remember your birthday two years ago?" She asked carefully. I felt like she had just punched my in the gut. I nodded mutely, in too much pain to speak verbally.

"Your sister is there." She said, her eyes apologetic.

EPOV-

"_poor girl. I heard about what happened to her family two years ago." _The principle thought, sadly.

What did she mean? What happened to my Bella's family two years ago? I looked at Bella and saw that she looked like she just watched her family come back from the dead.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked my love, but all she said was:

"I thought she was dead like…" She started but just then her radio crackled to life saying.

"Officer, this is control, do you copy?" Bella snapped out of her dazed state, grabbed her radio off her hip, mumbled a 'sorry' and walked outside, leaving the door ajar. I no longer listened to the introductions taking place. My attention was focused on Bella's conversation.

"Control, this is officer Swan." Bella said into the Radio.

"Officer prisoner escapee's number 544 and 545 are heading to your specified location."

"WHAT!" Bella whispered. She took a couple deep breaths and asked.

"Copy control. ETA?"

"Estimated Time of Arrival is thirty minutes." Control stated robotically.

"Copy, over and out." Bella said, walking beck in. I tuned back in to hear Mike say:

"…I'm a real estate agent in New York."

"Sorry to interrupt." My love said. "But you all heard of the to murderers who killed their family and half a dozen other people before they were finally caught?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I was one of the ones that arrested them. They escaped and are heading here. So we need to get you out of here safely. I will go out and check to see if the coast is clear. When I give you the signal run, get into your cars and get as far away from here as you can. We are going to have finish later." We nodded again, getting up and standing behind her as she pulled her gun out of the holster. She positioned the gun in front of her stunning face and kicked the door open walking out into the fire zone. Even though I didn't need to I wanted to go out there and protect her from anything and everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Will everyone who enjoys my stories please update on my poll?!


End file.
